Remembering
by Fort Mongoose23
Summary: From the moment he meet Yachiru, he had a name and they now had a purpose, but what if he wasn't to blame for the loss of the past. Meet Kenpachi's wife...
1. I miss your blood

Okay so i don't own bleach or any of the characters. I know i made some spelling errors and i'm sorry about that before hand.

As night fell into it's awkward warmth, Zaraki Kenpachi rested his head on his hand, 'Another damn day and no fight...' His beady eyes looked down at Yachiru who had passed out beside his cot. Candy wrappers and half eaten chocolate bars laid to waste around her, he picked up her zanpatuo and looked at it carefully. "Yachiru..." Even though she's so young she had a vicious temper like him, Ken let his mind wander off into the day they first meet looking at her sword in his hand, "The person I want to be like...," he let his voice run off as he caught himself talking out loud. After setting down her katana and picking up the candy wrappers he covered her with his blanket. He tried so hard not to wake her up as he stepped out onto the patio to look at the full moon glow over Soul Society illuminating the rooftops and the white painted buildings. Before her, he didn't have a name, he didn't have much of a memory either, but he did have a feeling, "Yachiru." He stepped off the patio and started to walk the maze like roads wanting to remember where he messed up, wanting to know why he could never reach his bankai, why he could never be stronger.

"Oi! Kenny-chan... go back to bed." Ken turned around and looked at the sleepy Yachiru rubbing her eyes and holding the blanket waving to him.

"Dumbass, you go to bed..." Before he could even finish his sentence Yachiru had already walked back into the house and was back to sleep. "Huh...weird, kid."

Zaraki let these questions filter in and out of his mind and by the time he saw where he had stopped walking he had made it all the way out of Soul Society and was now back in the 80th district. He lifted up his hand and felt the tree that had once propped him up to name Yachiru, it all came like a flood now, pulsing to life before his eyes. Ken squatted and sat down, pushed his head against the tree and looked up at the moon filter in through the trees shining down on his face. He held out his hand with his katana in it looking into it wanting to find something that would bring it to life, he wanted to name it, like he had named himself and Yachiru. He watched the moon glint off of it's tattered blade and scuffed handle. He smiled at himself, 'I must look like a fool... calling out to you.'

"No, not really..." A soft but strong voice crept into the nights silence. Ken looked shocked at his sword he was almost shaking with excitement.

"You..."

"Yes, me." The voice called out again, Ken smiled as he looked at his sword, hoping that maybe he could find some truth some answer to all he's been missing.

"What are you doing? That thing will never talk to you." Like coming out of a bad dream Ken lowered his head to find a woman sitting exactly where he saw Yachiru crawling out from.

Her hair was long and a dark red, it wrapped around her shoulders in a loose bun. She wore a black kimono with a red obi. Her skin glistened olive tone in the moonlight showing several tattoos like bracelets wrapped around her wrists, she had been watching Ken, she had been calling for him, for what seemed like forever.

Ken's smile quickly left his face as he stared at the woman looking at him with piercing purple eyes. Ken lowered his sword, "What do you want?"

Ken couldn't place it yet, but this woman somehow felt so familiar, her aura was so brushing against him and yet he couldn't put a name on it. It's not like he remembered every woman he bumped into or screwed, but somehow he felt that she was strong and that they might have fought once before.

"Actually, I want a lot from you, Zaraki." A wicked smile crossed her face as she spoke to him, her hands resting so peacefully in her lap.

"How do you know me." Ken squinted his eyes and stood up, he didn't feel like fucking and he didn't feel like paying a tab, and that's the only time he ever bumped into a woman he didn't know so he prepared himself to leave and forget her face.

"Hmm, going to leave, Ken? Don't want to know how I know you? Don't you want to..." She paused and curled her lips upward looking down at the ground as she said, "Fight me."

Ken froze in his spot and looked down at the woman sitting on a boulder she didn't seem like she could fight in that kimono, but she had said the magic word. Fight. He looked back over his shoulder at the forest that was almost consumed by the darkness, a smile spread across his face as he walked toward the woman.

"Look, I don't know if you know who I am, but you wanna fight me, here? I'm sorry if we did the damn thing and something happened, but..." The woman stood straight up, she seemed different now, stronger, her reitsu becoming aroused by the idea of fighting him. Her curves became more visible to Ken, he couldn't help but to check her out, letting his eyes wander over her chest and her hips. She stepped one foot at a time towards Ken she reached behind her back and pulled off her obi and let her kimono become undone exposing her outfit underneath it.

She stood before Ken, her eyes gazing over his face she wanted him to so desperately remember her, but there was only one way to show him. Her halter top exposed her stomach and her pants puffed out and then tightened at the ankle, she waited so damn long for him to just make her bleed, she could barely contain herself.

"Who are you?" Ken stared at her smiling, maybe he had it all wrong, maybe she just wanted a good ass beating, if that was the case then she's on the right track.

"You'll know soon enough. Ken, fight me!" She glared up at him moving her eyes up and down his body, it almost pained her to see all the scars he had obtained over the years of fighting and killing. She could barely make out the ones she had made herself on him.

"I have no reason..." He responded.

"Did you ever?" She snapped back. "I sure as hell don't recall you needing one." She flash stepped leaving Ken in awe, he quickly blocked her foot from smashing into his head with his hand, however even that blow sent him flying through several trees. His smile ripped through his face as he went charging after her, left, right, left right, she was keeping up with him dodging and throwing her own jabs in. They shot upward on top of the tree branches, Ken keeping up with her every step of the way until he finally landed one right in the stomach. She fell to the ground but landed on her feet quickly recovering.

"Fine. I don't need a reason, but what's yours?" Ken smiled, the thrill of it all rushed through his veins and his eyes narrowed on this strange woman, her hair flickering in the moonlight.

"I have a favor of you, and in return, I'll give you a gift." She smiled and rubbed the blood from her cheek.

"What's your name woman." Ken didn't know rather to trust her or not, but he still didn't know her name.

"Monica," She didn't want to have to lie, but if she had told him the truth now, he would have wanted to ask more questions, and fighting would be put to a halt. She wanted him so much to put up a good fight.

"What's your favor, Monica?" Kenpachi stood in his fighting pose, waiting for anymore surprises she could have planed.

"Fight me for two nights, and on the second night, I'll give you a gift." In the back of her mind she knew she should have given it to him earlier, however, she wasn't ready for this encounter. "What say you Ken?" She tilted her head and waved her fingers in front of her as she marched toward him. Ken flash stepped and they were back on top of the forest.

"Deal." His smile widen and his eyes grew wide as he paced himself starting at her again, she had already planted some pretty tough hits causing some bruises to surface. He thought of how he would explain this to Yachiru, she hated when he fought and she wasn't there to cheer him on. 'Fuck it. This feels to good.'

Monica's eyes focused on Ken's movements judging how much he had improved since they were last together. She was amazed that he had gotten this far without having bankai. Regret surfaced in her eyes and Ken noticed it, only for a second and then he was blown back down to the ground. This entire time, they had been fist fighting, neither of them had drawn their katanas.

Until Ken came at her with his pulled out, Monica's smile faded as she looked at the condition of the sword, it was truly a pitiful weapon, but still effective, as it sliced into the edge of her shoulder. "Ha, ha, ha, ha,... forget the gift, woman, just fight me!" Kenpachi's demonic laugh echoed through the forest as he charged after her over and over swishing and stabbing.

"Come forth Rings of Fate!" She out stretched her hand where the tattoos were and three circular swords emerged, "Present!" One of the spinning circular swords floated in front of her while the others shrunk around her wrists. Zaraki looked stunned, he had never seen a zanpatuo look anything like hers. She was truly powerful, 'I'm so lucky... this babe and this fight!" She grasped her sword and gunned towards Ken, sending sparks flying from corner to corner of the forest. Monica, noticed the sun was starting to seep into the darkness as the two fought on.

Ken was about to pull off his eye patch to take this to the next level, considering that neither of them had received any major blood loss. Before he could reach over to yank it down, she was there, holding his hand down and looking at him in the eyes. Her deep purple eyes looked down at him, it was time for her to go back. Not like she was bothered by the sun, but she had seen enough for one night to know that Ken hadn't changed. Her hand rested on his, so soft but damn powerful, Ken wanted to reach up and slap her down, but he couldn't move his hand to. He didn't want her to take her hand off his.

"I'm sorry, we'll have to finish this tomorrow night, Zaraki Kenpachi." She dropped back down to the ground she walked over to where she had taken her kimono off and pulled the sleeves back on and managed to make a half way decent bow out her obi.

"It was just getting interesting." His smile faded into a frown as he watched her get dressed, it took more then just will to keep him from tearing it off, he looked away and started to walk back to Soul Society.

"I'm sorry, Ken. Tomorrow?"

"You bet you're life, same time..." He looked back to see if he could find her but she was gone, not trace of her reitsu, nothing. "Huh.."

Back in at S.S. Yachiru had been wandering all over the place looking for Kenpachi.

"Kennnnyyyy- Channnn!" She jumped on top of Byakuya who had been walking by to find Renji.

"Get off me." His eyes were down caste, but Yachiru could tell she had annoyed him already.

"Have you seen Kenny, Hairclips?" Yachiru jumped off his back after feeling how unsettled he was becoming.

"No, I haven't." He continued walking down the road to go visit Renji who had been late in returning his report in Huenc Mundo from the Aizen incident.

"When you see him can you tell him I'm looking for him." Yachiru zoomed off back to the squads residence, before Byakuya had a chance to answer. He looked up, 'Zaraki Kenpachi is missing.' He let this settle with him as he continued back to his destination.

Ikkaku was leaning against the patio window, watching the others inside fighting, "Hey, lets take things to the fields, I don't want to have to..." He looked at the others as they stopped fighting.

"Good morning, Captain!" They all bowed.

"Captain!" Ikkaku moved out the way, as Ken passed he noticed the smile streched on his face. As if he were in a trance.

"Kennnnnnnyyyyyyyy!" An over excited Yachiru busted down Ikkaku and jumped on Ken's shoulder. "Hey Kenn..." her voice trailed off as she noticed the tattered clothing and the minor cuts that he had all over his body. The whole squad was silent at Kenpachi's eerie silence, it was like he was in his own world of paradise. The thoughts from last night disappeared as soon as Yachiru lifted up her hand and pushed his face into the wall. "Ken! You were fighting! But with who! Kenny! Why didn't you wake me! It's not fair!" Her hand pushing with every syllable into his face plowing it through the wall and onto the patio where Yumichika had been reading the latest fashion magazine. Yumicika wiggled from under Ken and Yachiru.

"Hey!! Hey!! Oi! Get off me, Captain! You're squishing me!" He squealed as he managed to wiggle free, "Uh! I just ironed this."

"Yachiru! Stop." Ken looked at her and picked her off of him and placed her on the ground right as she was lifting her hand for another round. " I wasn't looking for it, it just came to me."

"Humm." She crossed her arms and looked away from Ken.

"Hey, I told you that it wasn't like I caused it." He wanted to tell her that she could come with him next time, but he didn't know if he would let her. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted Monica to himself, everything. He walked back up to the patio, last night might not have been a long fight, but he was tired. "Out!"

The subordinates wiggled out the door like cockroaches hiding from the kitchen light. Only Yachiru was there standing looking at him, waiting for him to tell her what had happened. She crawled onto his stomach and looked down at his face, his eyes fixed on the previous night. "Kenny?"

"Huh."

"What happened?" She hadn't seen every fight that Kenpachi had waged, but she had been there for most of them and she had never seen him this way after one. Usually he had to go to 4th division medical unit, but the cuts were minor and they would heal on their own so she wasn't worried about that.

Ken looked at Yachiru sitting on his stomach, he loved the way she would worry about him. He loved her like a daughter, but he wasn't sure of how good a father he had been. "I'm tired, Ya." He looked at her face go from cheerful to worried.

"Huh. Okay, I'll just go play with Eyebrows!" She got up standing on his abs pressing her foot down extra hard and then kicked herself off him. This sent Ken flying to the other side of the room, he would have broken another wall but he caught himself, dragging this hand along the floor and halted.

"Dumbass kid." His voice sounded weak, as laid down, closing his eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Renji and Rukia were sitting in the library writing their reports up for the 12th division. "Oi, Rukia, how many espadas were there?"

"Well, I know the top ten. Hold on umm... Grimmjaw..."

"Hurry, Captian is going to get upset I haven't turned this in yet, Ru..."

"Abarai Renji."

Rukia's and Renji's eyes went flat and a huge water drops swelled on the side of their heads.

"Captain!" Renji stood up and bowed. " I was just finishing the report."

"That was due 2 days ago, Renji." Byakuya's voice went flat and his announcement of Renji's tardiness to fulfill his assignment was upsetting him.

"Well, hai, it was due two days ago but it's ready now. I'll send it over there immediately, Captain." Renji jerked the paper Rukia had been working on from under her pen and held it with both hands. Rukia's eyes swirled, she had just finished and now, Renji had ruined it because her pen dragged through the paper, tearing it into two.

"Ga! Renji!" Her hands were reaching for his neck right when Byakuya started to speak.

"Good. I have something for you to do, apparently Yachiru can't find..." Just at that moment Yachiru was sitting with Yumichika, they were both eating her candy and looking at magazines at the far end of the library.

"I found him, Captain ByuaKuchi!" She walked over to where he was standing, ignoring the library rules of soft voices only and she jumped up to Renji's shoulder to become taller. She hated being short, but being on peoples shoulders always made them see her eye to eye.

"Yachiru..." Renji was going to grasp for her until she started speaking.

"Well, he's back, but it looks like he got into a fight. I wasn't there..." her face showed some amounts of concern and then she continued. " But I'm sure after he wakes up he'll tell me all about it."

"Do you know who he was fighting?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed onto her's as she thought about it.

"Well, it's not Baldy and it wasn't Pansy boy, so then I have no clue who Kenny was fighting. But he does seem happy." She thought about his smile that not even she could slap it from his face. She reached down in her candy sack and stuffed a sucker in her mouth. After that she jumped off Renji's shoulder and started walking away.

"Ya.. Yachiru?" Rukia noticed the sudden mood change in her little pink haired friend.

"I'm going to eat with Juggy!" She smiled and scampered off to meet Matsumoto who had been waving her hand to get Yachiru's attention and the two of them walked away.

"Captain, Renji, Rukia." Matsumoto addressed them and followed Yachiru out the door.

"Listen, Renji, Rukia. Hand in the papers to the 12th division and find out who Zaraki Kenpatchi has been fighting. It's a apparent that he doesn't want anybody to know about it, do your best to follow him." Byuakua turned and walked away heading down the steps to go back to his office.

"Hai, Nii-sama." Rukia pipped in.

"Hai, Captain." Renji bowed and looked at Rukia a little confused. "Why is it so important we stake out Kenpachi, I mean what will he do to us if he finds out we're stalking him."

Rukia's face went dark. "You know I haven't thought about that."

There was a table in a small hut and one cot where he was laying there with her beside him. Her hair blocked his view and he could smell it and touch it with his hands. She was sleeping beside him, Ken got up and walked toward the table and sat down staring at her. 'Is this for real?' He ran his fingers through his hair, he halted realizing that the spikes and bells had fallen out and that his hair was hanging down. He looked down at himself, to his surprise he was wearing all of his old tattered clothing that he had worn before he ever joined S.S. his over all appearance was younger and he could barely recognize himself as he sat there crossed legged. He stared at Monica as she stirred around reaching for him. He became aware that she was nude when the covers parted and she sat up looking at him smiling, still sleepy.

'Good morning, Haruki.' She smiled and stood up to fix tea.

Ken-chan's face went blank, had the girl lost her mind that wasn't his name. No way did he have a pussy name like that! He opened his mouth to say something but found he couldn't say anything at all. He watched her slip the kimono back over her bare body and tie it together, she placed a tea cup down in front of him and kissed his left cheek. He reached up and grabbed her hand looking still forward. ' What did you say my name was?' Holding it in his hand he realized that it was exactly how it felt previously.

'Haruki, dumbass!' She snatched her hand from his grasp and knocked him on the head and continued to make some tea for herself. 'Jeez, don't tell me you forgot me as well.'

'Uh...'

She reached up and wacked him harder upside the head leaving him on the floor. He looked up at her walking away from him to sit at the other end of the small table. However, that still didn't answer the question, he didn't know what she was to him.

'Uh, did you go drinking or something last night? Did you get into some fight that struck you dumb? If so maybe you should go back to the fight and reclaim your wife's name.' She sipped her tea and looked down at him. 'What?'

'Wife...' His face looked blank and dumbfounded, it was like someone had reached in his brain and altered everything, all these memories flooded into his being. He started to remember how he held her the first time she fell during battle, why they got married, where she was most ticklish, what annoyed her most, everything seeping into his mind consuming the darkness that was his past. All these events falling where they lay in his thoughts. He looked at her in sheer pain as she tilted her head staring at him.

'What is up with you? Are you okay?' She walked over and touched his stomach with her bare foot. Ken ran his hand up her legs, holding her calf in his hand and looked up at her. 'Oi, what's gotten into you. You think I'm just going to let you feel up on me and you don't even know me now...'

'Ma...'

A flash of light ran through Kenpachi's spine, Ken thought, 'if it was Yachiru she was dead, if it was anybody they were as good as dead.' Sure enough it was Yachiru jumping on Ken's back holding a takeaway meal from where her and Matsumoto and the other's went out to eat.

"Yachiru! You dumbass!" He picked up Yachiru and smiled at her, he knew that if he hadn't she would be really hurt and even more upset at him.

"Kennny, I got you some food!" Her rosy cheeks perked up when she saw that his smile had been replaced with his usual grim smirk. She placed them down and started to unwrap it for him.

"Thank you, Ya." He started to eat and looked out the window, it was late afternoon and the sun was going down. "How long have I been asleep?"

"All day." Yachiru waited for him to finish to hear about his fight.

"Yachiru, why are you looking at me like that? What happen to the rest of the gang?" He noticed that they had vanished and that it was oddly quiet for some reason.

"They went with 10th division to go to the bars again. I want to know about your fight, Ken- chan." She sounded so serious when she said his name that it caught him off guard.

"I didn't lose, nor did I win. It's not over yet." He looked seriously at Yachiru who had suddenly perked up.

"Yay! Now I can go watch!" She jumped back on his back and started pulling on his spikes. "Come on, Kenny!! Lets go find him!"

He reached up and yanked off his small vice- captain and stared at her. "Yachiru..." He stuffed a lolipop in her mouth. "You can't come." He said almost afraid of the reaction he would be getting however, but with in seconds Yachiru was sleeping. He looked at the wrapper of the sucker and realized that he had used one of his lullaby lolipops that Unohana had given him as a gift one year. He looked at Yachiru sound asleep and sucking on the lolipop curled up in a ball. He placed a blanket over her and walked out of the room and headed towards the forest once again using flash step.

Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia were wearing cloaks that Mayuri and Nemu had given them, at any cost they didn't want to get found out by Zaraki. They didn't want to have to be the victims of his wrath, so they needed to conceal their reiatsu. Even though this was an exciting mission, it was one that neither one really wanted to do if he should explode on them it would most likely be hard to escape. Renji had asked Makizou and Ikkaku when he saw them on the fields practicing if they had seen Zaraki leave and none of them had, so it was just as good of a mystery to them as it was to him. Rukia and talked to Yumichika, but he just seemed to be miffed by having to change again because of the Kenpachi and Yachiru's playing.

Ken's mind was racing, he couldn't wait another second he had to find her he had to touch her, to fight her. Had that really just been a dream maybe he was married to her, but why that name? She had called him something other then Kenpachi, she called him Haruki. He thought about how that name was barely fitting to his status, but somehow it resided in him that was his name. He saw the sun setting on the forest when he stopped and waited for some sign of her reiatsu. He waited sitting mid-air for something to happen, for her to appear, but she didn't. His smile started to fade and he became concerned, maybe he was to strong for her and she had decided that it was to much of a risk. He pushed that out of his mind, she had kept up with him during their last fight so that was not the reason. He was becoming impatient and he dropped down to the surface near a water spring and waited for her to show herself. The moon once again had illuminated the surrounding forest, it made the water appear like diamonds rolling on the surface. His thoughts wandered back to his dreams, how he had on his clothes of his youth and how he looked so young. How she had looked, how she had felt, he gazed away from the spring and looked down and started to get up.

"You weren't going to leave were you?" Monica placed her hand on his face like she had in his dream, she caressed his left cheek and smiled down at him. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

"It was worth the wait." His smile returned to his face he watched her sit down beside him gazing up at the moon. "Who are you to me, Yachiru Maya."

Renji and Rukia had perched themselves in the tree tops within listening distance. "Oi, Renji did you get that."

He nodded, "Yachiru..."

She smiled softly and looked at him gazing at her with confusion, she reached up and touched his shoulder to kiss him. He leaned down and wrapped his arm around her to kiss her back. Their lips locked for a short time when Renji saw her hand reaching for his katana, it took Rukia from stopping him from blowing their cover.

Ken felt her hand wander to his side he grabbed her wrist and flung her skidding across the pond and to the other side. She quickly recovered and flash stepped back in front of him. He was now standing and looking at her with his head tilted. She was walking toward him again and reached to untie her obi.

Renji's eyes widen and Rukia seemed embarrassed at the sudden exposure of her flesh, until she realized that she was wearing some clothes under her black kimono that was now at her ankles.

Maya who was Monica didn't hesitate this time to use her hula hoop swords the three rings spun around her she reached her hand and picked one while the others shrunk back to her wrists. "Resurface, Past." She sent the ring shooting towards Kenpachi, he blocked it with his zanpatuo and went charging after her. However the ring didn't return to her instead it sawed up Kenpachi's back.

"Ahh. Hahahaha. I love it!" His smile widen and his eyes tensed as he raised his strength.

The ring returned to Maya's hands just in time to block Ken's sword from slicing her in half. She would have never believed that he had gotten this far without having his full power, she was stunned at his strength. She caught herself and blocked another one of Ken's swings, he was relentless as usual she thought. He pushed her into a corner and swung his sword down splitting a tree in half and continued to pursue her.

"Come Zarakiiii, hit me!" She teased his name and because she knew that was not his, even though he had given himself that title.

"Don't get cocky, woman." Ken charged in at her, swinging away, despite the fun he was having he really didn't have any intention in seriously harming her, but she seemed like she could handle it. He noticed that she only switched hands when she was pushing back not when she was blocking and that her right side had a small opening so he swung on the lower right side slicing his sword into her flesh.

Maya had quickly stepped back before the sword could do any real damage, she was heaving and puffing holding her side but still standing. "Come forth Rings Of Fate." All three rings were in her hands now she sent them flying upward as she charged after Ken kicking him in the side sending him flying downward. "Bound Rings of Fate." She pointed down at the falling Ken who was stunned when he found that he couldn't move his arms or his legs, he had been bounded by her rings falling to the earth.

She flash stepped and put her hand up right before Ken's face as he was falling in mid air stopping him from crashing to the ground. "What do you remember of me Haruki!" Her face was hard and cold now, it looked as if she would kill him if he didn't answer her. However, the rings were so tight it was getting difficult to breath. She lifted her leg and side kicked Kenpachi flying across in the rings, she stopped him once again from hitting the ground and stared at him with a burning passion showing.

"I know your name, but was my dream real?" Ken looked down at her as he raised his reiatsu just in time to stretch her rings a little to escape from them. "Shit. What do those rings do." He was holding his head, he couldn't tell if the dream was real or if it was just a dream. He regained his composure and went speeding toward her stabbing his sword through her shoulder. Maya had been dazed about how he had gotten free from her grip when she felt a burning pain gripping her shoulder. Before she knew it she was falling down to the ground, with Ken coming after her, she flicked her wrist sending her rings after Ken. Ken blocked two of them but the third zipped across his chest. Maya recovered and went flying upward towards Ken jamming her knee in his back, and punching him back down to the ground. She caught her breathe and went falling down to where she had sent Ken when all of a sudden a huge surge of reiatsu came jutting towards her. 'My God, Ken, you have gotten so much stronger...' her thoughts were interrupted by Kenpachi swinging his sword down on her, she barely blocked it with one of her rings but she was still spiraling downwards. She pushed back and stood standing looking at Ken's face distort with laughter of the fight. She thought back to when they had met, how they had sworn to never leave the fight until death. That was their marriage, the fight, the kill.

"It wasn't a dream, Haruki." She spoke softly, but it was enough to make Ken stopped laughing as he gazed at her.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her.

She flash stepped and was staring down at him kicking him to the ground, she had caught him off guard and took the chance to get him down.

Rukia and Renji followed the entire battle with amazement in Maya's power, they had never before seen anyone wield three ringed swords. And her reiatsu was amazing, it sent chills down the back of both Renji and Rukia. "Renji, should we leave, I mean we have her name right." Rukia looked at Renji as he shook his head.

"No, lets stay for a moment." Renji and Rukia both moved a little closer to where Ken and Maya had been fallen.

In the dark the wolf followed them.

Ken landed on his back, taken by the words that were spoken by Maya. 'I wasn't dreaming...'

Maya stood over Ken holding her rings to his throat, her legs collapsed, she had a leg on either side of Ken and her free hand pinned down his shoulder. Her hair hid her face, but he could tell that she was crying and that she had no intentions of killing him. He reached up and pushed back her hair and looked into her weeping eyes.

"It's been so long. I forgot how it felt to make you bleed." She smiled at him, as he smiled back up at her.

"I forgot you... I forgot you. My wife."

Both Renji and Rukia couldn't take it anymore, either they blow their cover or they get the hell out of there. 'Wife!' So they flash stepped the entire time looking back only to make sure that Ken and Ken's wife weren't following them. It took longer then expected to get back to the S.S. because of the disbelief and sheer magnitude of it. The two of them immediately reported back to Byakuya's house. Since it was early morning everybody was awake and walking around S.S. Byakuya was in his home office writing down the 6th division's schedule when he heard Renji and Rukia puffing and huffing. He looked up to see four bewildered eyes glaring at him. They took off their cloaks and bowed.

"Nii-sama... it's...it's..." Rukia couldn't spit it out and Renji looked like he might die from not getting enough air in.

"Abarai Renji, is Captain Zaraki fine?" He looked up suspecting to hear that he had been defeated or worse, he was dead. If that was so then why didn't these two have any scares.

"Captain. No, he's fine... but..." Renji didn't want to say it he knew that Rukia couldn't either.

Yachiru had been running around in her tunnels under Byakuya's house when she heard him talking to Renji and Rukia, she stood still and listened because she thought that she had heard them mention Kenny's name.

"Captain, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi is, umm... married." He barely said it but it was enough that it blew Byakuya's eyes open.

"Are you sure. You are positive. What else do you know?" His voice calm, but there was a slight hint of happiness in his tone.

"Uh, well her name is Yachiru Maya. And she refers to Zaraki Kenpachi as Haruki. But Kenpachi claimed her as his wife at end of the battle. Nii- sama... what do we do?" Rukia looked at her brother when she was quickly thrown up in the air. She had been sitting on the floor door and went sailing through the air as Yachiru made known her presence. Her pink aura boomed in Byakuya's office. Rukia stood in the corner looking with amazement at how strong the little vice captain really was. Renji had already stood on his feet as well as Byakuya looking at how pissed Yachiru was becoming.

"Vice-Captain Yachiru, contain yourself." Byakuya spoke sternly at the little pink wonder who was still popping up from his floor. Before he could make a second notion she was up and out the window heading towards the forest to find where Kenpachi and Maya were fighting. Byakuya was quick to follow her. "Renji gather the Captains." He looked toward where Yachiru had flashed to and was leaping after her in great strides.

'Kenny, how could you not tell me,' Yachiru's thoughts burned into her making her even more upset. By the time she landed on the edge of the forest Byakuya was there already looking down at the devastation that had been caused by Maya's and Ken's fight.

'She must be strong if not stronger then him to have these many trees leveled.' He caught onto Kenpachi's aura and leaped after it when Yachiru had meet up with him.

"So tell me, Kennnnyyyy- channnn," Maya teased his name, even though she did believe that it suited him well, it wasn't his and she knew she was to blame for that.

"Why did you leave me." Zaraki's eyes looked down on her, she was putting on her black kimono with her back to him. A smile spread across her face and she tied her obi as best she could. She turned her head to the side showing Ken her demonic smile, something that always turned him on even before he knew that she was his wife.

Byakuya had reached location where Maya and Ken were, yet even though he hid his reiatsu he could still feel something staring him down. He turned to look over his shoulder at a massive wolf like dog growling and sneering at the Captain. "Hmph.."

"Don't interfere," the wolf had his head lowered and was looking at Baykuya.

"Who are you?" Taking back by the speech of the wolf Baykuya turned and looked back at the dog.

"It'll be resolved soon. Don't interfere."

"That didn't answer my question..." Baykuya looked down but the dog was already turned toward Yachiru who had been late in coming to the scene.

"Listen, it will be resolved, just don't go interferin." The dog nudged at where Ken and Maya were sitting. Curious at what would happen Byakuya didn't want to take orders from a dog, but the dog was right, something was happening so he flash stepped to Yachiru and gently pressure pointed her and knocked her out. "Thank you."

"Hmm." Byakuya stared back at where Kenpachi and Maya were standing.

"It's a story I wish I could forget everyday, and I've tried but it always ends bad. We were vicious, once upon a time. The two strongest people in our ward and pretty much in any ward. We lived poorly and we didn't have much money, but we did have each other and we were in love." She paused and turned around to face Ken, her eyes full of emotion on the brink of tears. "It wouldn't last, we were both to young and to powerful, always challenging each other, never settling, but that didn't matter to me, I loved you. It was much later that I became pregnant, do you remember? You were so worried about me because we had been fighting with the northern wards and it was getting pretty ugly. Five months later the baby died, we were both to blame. Neither of us could control our reiatsu enough and we both killed it. After that I was became uncontrollable, and everything looked black to me. Only the red from mine and others blood brung color into my world. I eventually reached bankai somewhere along the way, I didn't know exactly what my bankai could do so I used it on you. I figured you were strong enough to take a blow. But my bankai was different then yours." Kenpachi's eyes widen and he looked at her.

"I had bankai..." His breathe halted as she continued in on her story.

She held up her three rings and looked at them. "Past, Present, Future. Combined, they stop time, they can shrink to the smallest measure. The measure of thought, of memory, and extract your memory of the past and your birth name. Making it utterly impossible for a person to recongnize his own sword. So the night before I asked the Future (meaning her ring sword) and it didn't answer me. So I went ahead and with my plans to use my bankai on you. I was so jealous, I was so in pain from losing our child that I didn't want you to leave me also. I wanted you for myself, and I knew you had talked about going to Soul Society, but that wasn't what I had felt was right for me. I thought that if you were weak you would rely on me more. So I took away your memory of me, your memory of you, of your sword. Of everything, and then after awhile it was to painful, you had changed into this hollow person and eventually I did leave. And eventually I didn't care anymore..." the tears started rolling down her cheek as she pushed forward to continue her story. "I can do nothing with your memory, or with your bankai. It just resides in me burning and turning. You see my rings cuts you once, but me twice." She held the ring and it was true, it was a double edge ring and in order to use it correct you had to grasp the inside and the outside. "Every night I would plead for death! I wanted to leave you and yet you were haunting me in my sleep, in my wake, in my thoughts, it was you Yachiru Haruki!" She pushed him away and stood up to fight him. However, the tears were blocking her vision, Kenpachi arose and stood next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"How do you give it back. How do I become stronger, Maya!" Kenpachi didn't know whether to be mad, pissed, or to comfort her, but he loved her and he wanted her now in his life. He had remembered her losing the child and how she would often leave for days and return blood soaked from her random rants. He remembered pinning her down and forcing her not go back out. He could almost remember his name forming on his tongue.

"I'm so glad you asked that question. Kill me." She looked dead at Kenpachi. "Kill me you fuckin pussy!" She lifted her rings and held them, flicking her wrist she watched as they sliced into Ken.

Byakuya watched in amazement at his fellow captain take every single blow from the rings, not moving and not blocking the cuts.

"What you don't want to now that you know we were married," she spit out some of the blood that had worked it's way up from the previous scars. She watched Ken take every single blow and sent her rings back to her hands. "It's useless, Haruki. I'm as good as dead anyway."

Ken looked at his wife, he could see that she had become weaker.

"Having all that hate and all your memory buried inside me made me weaker and weaker every single year I wasn't with you. I'm no good now, Ken."

"I won't kill you." Ken raised his sword and placed it back in it's sheath.

"Fine." She knew that there had been an audience and she knew where they were because of the wolf. She flash stepped right beside Byakuya and plucked up Yachiru and returned to her spot standing right in front of Zaraki holding Yachiru's head in her hand while the ring of the Present was hovering close to her neck. Byakuya flashed stepped towards where she was dangling Yachiru like a limp doll in her hand. "Why must all these people die because you wont kill one, Hariku?"

"Maya!"

She turned toward Byakuya and held out her finger, "Bankai." Her swords disappeared and reappeared as one katana that was attached to her arm. She touched his forehead and he stood frozen, unsure what had happen. "Don't worry, I didn't take your name, I just made time stop for you."

Byakuya stood frozen confused, his thoughts racing in his mind, even if he were to call upon his bankai, there's no way he would be sure that it would loosen this grip she had on him. Everything was turning black... everything was going out...

Ken looked at Byakuya and then back Maya dangling Yachiru around. "Maya!" He raced towards her with sword out stretched. That smiled sweeping over her face was more darker then usual, she dropped Yachiru to the earth. The wolf from earlier looked at the falling child and caught her with his teeth moving her back to the grass.

Maya quickly switched swords with Kenpachi, by using the 'past' sword during bankai she could propel in and out for a brief second switching swords. Before Ken had realized this he felt the blood of the woman he loved splatter across his face, he felt the excruciating throb of his sword stuck in his shoulder. "Say it, Haturi. Say your name..."

"Yachuri Hatui."

"Release Sword of Fate." In that instant a flash of light surrounded both them forming a circle around their bodies Kenpachi's sword had been awaken, and immdieatly he felt the power of his bankai radiating within him. He threw back his head and started to laugh at the feeling of it all, he had finally had his bankai. She had given him his gift. Kenpachi's bankai came forth and wrapped aroung the two of them for a brief second, a monstrous black snack with firey tongue hurrled forward back into Ken's body.

A gurguling sound came from Maya's mouth, blood spilled out and she started to fall hard towards the earth. Ken was already at the bottom when he caught her, holding her in his arms, he ran toward to S.S. when Byakuya stood before him holding Yachiru. Ken looked at him and passed ahead to S.S. On the ground the wolf raced with the Captains heading to the 4th Divisions medical center.

When Kenpachi had reached the center he called for Isane and Hanatarou, "Go get Unohana." He place Maya down on one of the empty cots and looked at her. Her hair had fallen loose and her bankai let up, the rings had fallen around her. Byakuya walked into the room after giving Yachiru to one of the 4th Division nurses, since she didn't sustain any major injuries she would recover faster in a different spot of the building.

"Zaraki Kenpatchi, this is against the Serietie, you have just brung an outsider in for treatment." Byakuya didn't have to remind him what he had done, he knew Ken had known what law he broke.

"Shut it." Before he could have any more words with Byakuya, Ken was confronted by Unohana Retsu and Isane.

"Oh no, what happened here?" She looked at the woman barely breathing on her cot seeing that her reiatsu was leaving rather quickly she turned to Isane. "This is serious." She turned toward the two man while Isane and Hanatarou quickly prepared Maya for a blood transfusion. "Who is she?"

"My wife."

The room stood still. Isane and Hanatarou had stopped their efforts to revive Maya as they froze to the words that were spoken by Kenpachi, water droplets formed on the back, pulsing as they dropped their heads. 'This is Zaraki's wife!' Hanatarou was thinking of what would become of him if he slipped up on anything. He still had some cuts from when Kenpatchi was interested in fighting with him, but the pressure of working to heal his wife was enormous.

Retsu looked stunned but she didn't let it show how surprised she was, "You're married, Kenpachi?"

"I forgot her." Ken's eyes looked down at the barely breathing Maya.

Hanatarou and Isane did an anime fallout while Byakuya's eyes lowered to the ground almost in shame.

"Forgot her?" Unohana couldn't help but let a water droplet swell. "Well..." She was speechless.

"Will she be fine." Zaraki looked Unohana who was shaking her head.

"I don't know, she seems very badly off. I'm not sure that I can even do anything to help her. You see it seems like she's lost her own will." Unohana looked down at Maya barely breathing but still alive. "I do know of one person who could help her, but that would take permission from Captain Yamamoto Genryursai.

"Inoue Orihime." Byakuya chimed in and turned at Kenpatchi, in the back of his mind he wanted to help Ken bring Maya back to health. Then he thought of something, he remembered the strength that she had possessed and how even if she didn't set up an illusion she did mention something about consulting her swords for the truth. She was the strongest black kudo that he had ever seen. "I'll be back." He was off to the meeting hall where most of the Captains had assembled waiting for the missing Captains.

Mayuri turned towards Ukitake Juushiro, "Kuchiki is missing, how odd."

"Hmm, you're right."

Byakuya walked into the hall and most of the Captains stopped talking and waited for Byakuya to tell them what was happening. "Captain Yamamoto Genryursai, I request to go and retrieve Inoue Orihime from the living world on behave of Captain Zaraki Kenpachi."

Yamamoto peered out from one of his eyes and looked at Kuchiki as he stood before him. "So, it is true. Abarai Renji had informed me about Captain Zaraki Kenpachi's wife."

The whole room went silent, so many dropplets of water formed on the back of everyone's head except for Hitsugaya who merely stood there having a hard time from cracking a smile across his face. "It is true. She has a high reitsu and can be of great asset to Soul Society, she masters in dark kudo." Baykuya stood firm waiting for his reply, he was sure that Yamamoto knew what he was getting at, if she lived she could prevent any occurrences of Aizen like power from happening again.

Yamamoto was silent, his mind wandering if he would say no, what would happen anyway. The past few judgements that he had made seemed to have blown up in his face, plus he wanted to see what kind of woman could stand up to Zaraki.

"Granted." Yamamoto, "Bring Orihime to heal Captain Zaraki Kenpachi's wife."

Byakuya bowed and left the meeting hall as fast as he had entered.

Soi Fong left the hall to go prepare the gate for Kuchiki, "Oi, Byakuya. Is she strong?"

"Hmm. Hai." Byakuya didn't even turn to look at Soi Fong, but kept his course

Maya was slipping falling into her coldness of regret, if she did live, would Haruki even look at her the same way. After all she had caused such pain for him, could he ever say that he loved her again.

The wolf appeared at the 4th Division, walking right in without the slightest resistance. He found Maya's reitsu, weakening every minute, but at least she was still alive. "Maya..." The wolf entered the room startling everybody, even Kenpachi who was already lost in his own thoughts managed to turn his head and glance at the beast like dog walking into the room.

"Who are you?" Unohana demanded before she let it get any closer to Maya.

"I'm Shozaburo," as if Unohana wasn't even standing there the wolf walked up to Maya nudging her hand with his head. "Maya- kun, get up." His voice was smooth and soft and it cooed to Maya to move. Even though Shozburo knew full well what had happen to Maya, he had never seen her so beaten so bably. "Com'on, quiet lying down and get up, please Yachuri... Get Up..." before he could even finish his sentence Zaraki had snatched the dog up by the scuff and tossed it against the wall.

"Shut it! She's not getting up..." Zaraki's eyes lowered and turned away as the wolf got back on his paws and snarled at Zaraki.

"If it wasn't for you, she still be alive. If you weren't so damn greedy she would have lived, you took more then you were suppose to..." Shozaburo jumped toward Zaraki just when Yamamoto walked in smacking down the wolf into the floor.

A whimper came from the dogs mouth to hurt to get back up he crawled under the bed of Maya and curled up, whimpering.

"Captain Yamamoto." Unohana bowed and so did Isane and Hanatarou who had been trying to stop the bleeding from Maya.

Ken looked up at the Captain from where he sat and then looked away, "If you're going to drop some law book on my head forget it..."

"Byakuya and Renji have gone to get Inoue Orihime." He walked toward where Maya was resting. His eye opened enough to see that Ken was a lucky man if she survived she was beautiful and he could tell that Byakuya was correct, her reitsu even weak carried great weight. She would be a very good assist to Soul Society.

Zaraki didn't smile he didn't flinch he knew that there was a price to pay if Yamamoto had agreed to such a thing as to get Inoue. "What's the catch?"

"If survives, she should be come Captain of the new division of dark kudo. If she declines then she will be executed." He sighed at what a waste it would to loose another strong Captain, but he's so many come and go that it barely phased him.

"And my punishment." Kenpachi wasn't a fool, he had commited a crime there was no way Ol' Yamamoto would let him get away clean handed.

"That's to be decided at a later time." Captain Yamamoto turned around and left the hospital room turning to look at Unohana, "Same goes for you."

"Yes, Captain." She bowed and he left the center. She turned and looked at Ken, she knew he wanted to tell her sorry, but she could feel the troubles that was going on him. All the memories making his reitsu so unstable she was worried about rather or not Maya could handle that kind of pressure. "Don't worry Kenpachi, however, I'm going to ask you to leave, you may be causing extra stress on her body with your unstable reitsu. The same thing goes for you Shozburo, please both of you leave." Unohana stood beside the bed and watched the dog limp out of the room and wait in the hallway, Kenpachi got up and walked past Maya. He glimpsed one more time at her, he wanted nothing more but to kiss her, but his body wouldn't allow him to. Instead he reached down and squeezed her hand then walked out of the room leaving just the 4th division to handle Maya until Byakuya and Rukia would return with Inoue.

Kenpachi passed the room where lil Yachiru laid in bed without a scratch on her sleeping soundly dreaming of candy mountains and chocolate butterflies.

The summer nights always brung the gang together, Uhara had been watching along side with Yoruichi looking at the fireworks over the river. Ichigo, Sado, and Ishida were sitting on the picnic mat looking at the explosions echoing with liquid light falling over the city. Inoue was walking toward them carrying 6 ice cream cones for the gang. Ishida got up and helped her carry three of them passing them out to Uhara and Yoruichi. "Thank you, Inoue." Yoruichi smiled at her self cautious friend. Even though the era of hollows were through, it still left deep scares in Orihime, she smiled as usual, but the distance was noticable between her thoughts and her actions.

"Oh, It was nothing really." She smiled and sat down beside Ichigo and Sado while Ishida remained standing looking at the fireworks.

Ichigo looked at Orihime, her eyes still so distant from the inner turmoil that was bubbling in her. He had saved her, but the damage was done she would never really be the same girl he had known. "Thank you, Orihime."

She smiled at him and went back to watching the fireworks shattering the sky with bursts of lights.

Rukia and Byakuya scanned the city searching for Ichigo, finding them the darted towards the park.

"Oi, what's that?" Ichigo and Sado stood up along with the rest of the gang feeling this reitsu pushing towards them. Orihime stood up just when Byakua and Rukia arrived.

"Inoue Orihime, come with us you are needed in Soul Society." Byakuya completely ignoring Ichigo and the others stood before Orihime.

"Oi, Byakuya, what's going on? Is something happening?" Ichigo caught a glimpse of Rukia's face still in slight shock at the situation that was left in Soul Society.

"Okay, I'll go." Orihime dropped her ice cream she started to walk through the door with Rukia when Ichigo and the rest started to walk with her.

"Wait, Byakuya. Maybe you can tell us why you need Orihime? Is something wrong, Rukia?" Yoruichi felt the uneasiness of the situation and apparently it was urgent, and someone must have been hurt really badly.

"Well, it's complicated, but yes Orihime we need you to hurry." Rukia looked at her friend and held her hand.

"Fine, we're coming ,too." Ichigo, Sado, Ishida were in file to see what was happening in Soul Society.

"Fine." Byakuya knew that time was precious and saying no, would just end up in more wasted seconds.

The gang walked through the door where they had left it and headed to S.S. questions burning the silence as they sped as fast as possible to keep up with Byakuya.

"Hmm, alone once again." A small smile passed over Uhara's face as he gazed on at the fireworks. His concerned for his friends wasn't great considering that they hadn't called for Ichigo, instead they had called for Orihime.

As Kenpachi walked the hallway of the hospital out onto the street the other shinigamis were all staring down and talking in hush tones as he walked past. He never felt this kind of pain before, he never felt this kind of power before. He didn't know what he wanted me, the pain or the power. Ikkaku and Yamichika were walking towards the medical division when they spotted him walking their way.

"Captain!" They waited for him to acknowledge them, but instead he continued to walk past heading towards the 11th division's housing where it was completely empty again. He sat down staring at the wall, his eyes were getting heavy and his body started to ache under the thoughts and of his new found power.

Ikkaku followed him while Yamichika would try to sneak a peek at their captain's wife. "Oi, Yami, come back and tell me what she looks like."

"I don't doubt she would be anything as beautiful as he's making her out to be." Yami flicked his wrist and started toward the hospital where her meet Matsumoto who was standing along with several of the other woman and curious man who wanted to peek at the forgotten wife of Zaraki Kenpachi.

Ikkaku made it to the house where he found Zaraki sleeping against the wall, he stood post outside in case the other subordinate would try and come in.

Back in the hut Zaraki woke up looking around at the place, it was empty and it was night time. There were no signs of her anywhere, no tea boiling and there was no hair blocking his view. He sighed and got up looking back at his body, he held his sword in his hand and wandered rather or not he would call upon it. He decided if was going to do it, it would only be to fight or to defend, like the other shinigami, not to observe his own power. He leaned against the small hut looking at the smoldering fire spacing in and out.

He felt a the breeze from the open door come in and push the dust and things around when he felt something touch him. 'Haruki...' Maya ran her fingers through his hair, leaning against his shoulder. He was stunned by her touch but he wasn't going to let that get to him, he knew that his was just a dream, but even so she was there.

'Maya...,' his lips pushed into hers, his hand touching her cheek the other one pulling her closer to him. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him as he caressed her neck with his lips and tongue. He went back up to her lips kissing them softly each time, her fingers in his hair and wrapped around his back while he pushed her legs apart, pushing down on her. His smile was weak but it was for her to see not the world, with her he could show her the emotions that he thought he had never felt. She slipped her tongue in and out his mouth while he reached down to fondle her breasts, she moaned in his mouth and smiled back at him. Ken's hands ran over her body taking off her kimono while she took off his jacket and his tattered wrap. Her hands moving around his groin she parted her legs while Zaraki pushed himself deep inside her. He bent down and kissed her, sucking her neck and pumping in and out. He loved the feel of her warmth covering him. He never felt so deep in love, it was scary to him, he didn't want to release himself, but the fear of being awoken made him thrash harder and faster inside her. He watched her lay there taking him deep inside her. She arched her back and reached for him to dig her nails into pushing his cock deeper and harder into until he couldn't help it. He feel down about collapsed onto her, she had taken a lot out of him. Suddenly he realized that she was gone and that he was alone looking at the logs smoldering.

Orihime was riding on Ichigo's back when Byakuya had leaping forward to the medical center. They walked in noticing the hush talking and the silent whispers, while others moved quickly out the way when they saw Byakuya walking through. "Ichigo, I'll walk now." Orihime had jumped off his back and was now walking next to him.

"Oh."

"Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, please wait outside the room," Unohana had greeted Orihime in the room where she saw Maya laying in the bed, her breathing had picked up which was good, but that didn't promise her life. Yoruichi looked down at the wolf who had been waiting outside the door with curiousity, 'Huh, and I thought I was the only one.' Rukia and Byakuya watched Orihime start in healing her.

"Who is she?" Yoruichi turned towards Unohana who smiled a little.

"Well, she's Zaraki Kenpachi's wife." Unohana didn't even get wife completely out when Ichigo, Sado, and Ishida started freaking out, and they weren't even in the room.

"What!"

"You're kidding me! When did this happen!"

Yoruichi stared at this woman who Orihime was still healing.

"I'm so happy he found someone!" Orihime chimed in and turned toward looking up at Yoruichi and Rukia. Byakuya had already left the room where he was meet by Renji.

"Oi! Renji! Zaraki has a wife!" Ichigo was still on the floor when he saw Renji walking toward him.

"What's the wolf got to do with this." Yoruichi looked at the broken animal on the floor.

"We don't know exactly, but would you mind healing him as well, Orihime when you're through." Unohana smiled at her as she walked out the room leaving with Byakuya. "Would you like me to get Zaraki."

"No, Renji will call for him." Byakuya walked away he was going back to his office, there was nothing he could do now, but wait for tomorrow to come. He hoped Zaraki would pull through.

Ichigo and Sado walked in the room where Yoruichi and Orihime were now with Ken-chan's wife. "I wander what her name is?"

"Yachiru Maya...," A weak voice called out from the corner of the room. The dog had crawled back into the room and was looking at Maya.

"Huh, so you can talk. What are you?" Ichigo looked down at the wolf along with Yoruichi.

"Can you release your form?" Yoruichi squatted down and petted the weak dog. She felt some sympathy for him, yet something was right about his reitsu.

Orihime looked at Maya, she could feel all the pain leaving her and this was unusual because she had never felt this way when she was healing a person. 'Usually, they feel relieved..." Her thoughts wandered back to the countless times she healed Ichigo and her friends. 'Why are you resisting.'

"I can, but I won't." The wolf stood up and looked at Yoruichi.

"I don't get it." Ichigo piped in looking at the dog wobble down the hallway.

"Yo, where are you going?" Just when Ichigo was going to start running after the dog, Yachiru hopped out the room and pounced on Shozburo, nearly flew threw the wall howling in pain.

"Puppy!!" The pink haired child jumped up and down on the dog leaving Ichigo stunned while he tried to pry off Yachiru.

"Yachiru, get off, can't you see he's hurt pretty badly!" Ichigo picked her off and waited for Yachiru to say something.

"Strawberry!! This must be the best day ever! I have a puppy and now Ichigo is here! Is Jiggly with you!" Yachiru's smile busted over her face while she climbed on Ichi's back.

"I'm going to go get Kennn..." Her voice faded off, her smile left her face and she seemed to have been completely whipped of her the happiness she felt just now. "Where is Kenny-chan? Where is that woman?" She sounded so grown up that it caught the group off gaurd.

"Ya...Yachiru?" Ichigo looked down at the small girl as she stood their with her face down. Ichigo wandered what had happened, 'Where is Zaraki?'

"The name is Maya." She stood up in bed and looked around at the others staring at her with intense confusion, they seemed to be a little petrified.

'She's awake...' Yoruichi crossed her arms and looked at the woman fixing her hair.

'The bride of Zaraki!' Ishida and Sado stared blankly at her.

"Who the fuck are you bastards." Maya sat up and looked down at Orihime who had just called moved over to tend to the Shobu. "What happen to you, Shozburo?"

"Ehh...," and the dog was passed out.

Maya stared around the room looking at group gasping over her, she bent down and placed her zanpato's in their sheath. She started to walk out the room and when she did they all took a step back except for Yoruichi. She smiled, she forgot to lower her reitsu, she sighed bringing it back down to ease everyone's fears. "Hey," she looked at Ichigo who was blocking Orihime. "Where's Har... Zaraki?"

"Oi... Uh... I don't know." Ichigo she started to walk out the room clutching her side a little she was still hurt, but she wasn't weak.

"Shouldn't you wait here..." Yoruichi was just about to call out her name when Yachiru's reitsu flared up.

"He doesn't want you." Small body stood in front of the door and the hallway.

"Tell him, I said the same." Maya lifted up her finger and pushed the kid flying down the hallway hitting Hanatorou smack dab in the face. "Hey, Shozburo, you hear me? When you're ready get up and leave..." Byakuya had been keeping tabs on Maya's reitsu from his office, so he knew when she was awake and he had already prepared to take her to the assembly. He stood in front of her now with the same collar and handcuffs that once held Rukia. He clipped them on her and backed away watching her stunned face fall to the ground with the rest of her body. Yoruichi was about to knock her out, but instead she caught her drug her back to the bed. A few of his subordinates trailed in after they were sure she was unable to hurt them.

Yumichika had been walking in the door just when Yachiru went flying into Hanatorou. "Yachiru!" He picked her up and held her under his arm, the lil vice-captain was wiggling to try to get free. It took everything inside him just to hold on to her, he didn't thing she had a chance from what he saw just now. He gazed up just before Byakuya had appeared blocking the view of Maya. 'Whoa...'

"Take her to the Captain's Hall." His turned at looked Yoruichi and Ichigo. "Preparations have been made for you to travel back to the living world. Until then, stay out of the way." He looked at Yamichika holding back Yachiru. "Go tell Zaraki Kenpachi." He stepped out of the hallway and out of the center heading towards the assembly hall with Maya being carried by Renji who was waiting for him at the doorway.

"Ichigo," Rukia was hiding in the other room trying not to get caught by her older brother. "Psst... Orihime."

"Rukia?" Orihime stood up and waked toward her. Rukia poked her head out looking to see if the coast was clear before she stepped out.

"Hey, Rukia!" Ichigo leaned against the wall, "What is all this about, is that really Zaraki's wife."

Rukia nodded her head and started in on the story of how Byakuya had assigned them to stake out Kenpachi because of disappearances. Everyone stood around silently, seeing the this was the perfect opportunity to leave, Shozburo got up and tried to sneak away.

"Not so fast." Yoruichi was standing in front of the dog who could tell that she was powerful to, and that it would be useless to try and do anything to escape. Plus, where would he go, they had Maya and he would be lost with out her.

Back in the 11th Division headquarters, Kenpachi had awaken, feeling that Maya was awake, he felt some what relieved. He looked at his sword that was laying beside him, somehow it seemed to look completely different, like it wasn't even his. Before he could pick it up he was shocked to see a pink blaze creeping in the door. "Yachiru..." He looked as the door was knocked down, he could tell that she had been upset, but why? He had done nothing to her and either had Maya.

"You don't love her do you Kenny! I thought I was your only girl." She seemed like she was going to start crying if he didn't say the words she wanted to hear.

"Yachiru, you're still my little girl." His face broke a smile, she was so upset and amused that she was willing to fight for him. He had never thought about the effects that Maya would cause between him and lil Yachiru because he loved her like a daughter. "But Yachiru, you have to understand, somthing...," he didn't know how to put it, and he didn't want to upset lil Ya any further.

"Understand what Kenny?" She looked so upset, her world had been crashing apart, she wasn't going to share Kenny, not with that woman who she didn't even know.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Captain," Yami had broke the silence and stepped into the room, "You're needed right away with the other Captains." He moved out the way watching Kenpachi leave the room and walk out onto the patio through the same hole that Yachiru had made earlier.

When Ken had left and Yachiru was in the other room mulling over the fact that Kenpachi was married, Ikkaku walked up to Yami. "So... What is she like did you see her?" He was waiting for some big, hairy, detail of Zaraki's wife.

"Perfect. At least for the Captain." Yami looked at Ikkaku who's head was nodding.

"Go on..."

"I didn't get that great of a look, Byakuya had came in to take her to the assembly hall."

"Damnit. I wonder when we're going to get a chance to meet her."

There she stood in the middle of the two lines, she watched as the door opened and Kenpachi walked it. He took his spot in the lines of Captain's, his eyes never once making contact with hers. She stood there feeling the eyes of all these shinigami's she had never meet before groping her, trying to find out why Kenpachi had chosen her for his bride once upon a time. Her head facing toward the ground she wanted to collapse under the pressure of their reitsu, because hers was being surpressed. She would never think of such a thing, so she held herself together as best as she could.

"Captain Zaraki Kenpachi," Yamamoto started the meeting, "Is she your wife?"

Ken hadn't changed his clothing and there were still blood stains on his outfit and cloak. His eyes looked up at the woman standing before him, she was his wife, but the pain of looking at her welled up inside him. All the years he spent wandering alone and nameless was because of her, all the battles he fought just get to this level was because she had taken his name. "Yes, she is my wife."

"Congratulations," Ukitake Jyuushiro smiled at Kenpachi.

"If she's you're wife then why is she cuffed like such a criminal?" Makizou looked Maya standing there barely holding it together.

The door cracked open and Yoruichi walked in with Shozburo following her. "Yoruichi! You know this is unexceptable!"

"I'm just dropping off the dog." Yoruichi smiled up at the old man sitting in the chair, she remembered where she use to stand, right where Soi Fong was waving at her. She turned around after smiling back at Soi Fong and left the assembly hall. She walked down the steps where Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo were waiting. "It just started."

The wolf walked toward Maya and laid down by her feet, "That still didn't answer my question." Makizou was tapping his finger now even more curious about why the dog was allowed into the meeting.

"Yachiru Maya, is my name, I suspect now that you know you can stop referring to me as that mans wife. If anything call me Maya." A smile parted her face and she looked down at the dog sitting at her feet, "I told you to leave didn't I?"

"If you're going to making some stupid decision then I'd like to be the one to talk you out of it rather than that bastard." The dog looked up at Maya sensing that it was becoming harder and harder for her to stand it moved out the way and watched her buckle to her knees.

"Captain Zaraki, when did you meet Yachiru Maya?" Yamamoto voice rang out stabbing Kenpachi like knives, he didn't want anybody else to say her name, nor did he want to see her look so pitiful hunched over on the floor.

"Yeah, Kennnn." She threw her head back cracked a smile at him, she remembered when they meet and how they meet.

"I was fighting some man, he had asked for it. She cut in the middle of the fight, before I could do anything. I remember her saying something about how I was the...," he was cut off.

"Greedy prick." She was surprised about how well his memory had come back.

"When did you wed, Yachiru?" Yamamoto spoke again.

"Years before I entered into Soul Society." He heard the whispers and the sighs.

"How on earth did you keep her hidden?" Toushirou spoke up, before he could catch himself, but the question was hanging on every bodies tongue, it would have been said eventually.

"I forgot her..."

"Bull shit," Maya looked at Kenpachi, "I erased his memory." Ken stared at her, surprised that she wouldn't let him cover for her, "I used my bankai on him, earlier on, it's a long story."

"Seems like there is some division here." Mayuri chimed in smiling at the situation at hand.

"Did you say erase? How?"

"Her Bankai is powerful." Byakuya spoke up. "I was subjected to it when I tried to stop her from harming Yachiru."

Kenpachi stood there, this was all a little fast for him he just had found out that he was married, that they had conceived a child, even more amazing was that he had once achieved bankai. His mind was racing back to the past and to he present there was no stopping the flow, he just wanted to get this over with.

"Maya, you have two choices. Join Soul Society or death." Yamamoto didn't care to much about the others concerned, these were all things that can be handled outside, not something to bring up during the meeting. He had already allowed Shozburo in and now that was enough. The room hushed and waited for Maya to answer.

Maya looked down at the ground now, 'So it's come down to the age old question, life or death. Would it matter now, I did what I was suppose to, but yet I'm still alive. Haruki had saved my life once more, by not taking out all of his power instead he took a small amount of mine. Why?'. She looked at Shozburo who was now standing in front of her.

Shozburo looked at Maya not wanting to let himself get out of hand, but he couldn't help it, "This is bullshit."

"If this is Captain Zaraki's wife, shouldn't they have time to discuss this." Unohana had kept silent, but she was always criticizing Yamamoto's decisions for always sending someone to their death for no apparent reasons.

"Hmm, I will give you until the days end to discuss this matter privately." Yamamoto nodded his head.

"If I did join, what division would I be under?" Maya still had her head down caste weighing out the options. 'Why is saying I want to live so hard for me to say', she sighed she knew exactly why. 'He may never say he loves me again.'

"You would have your own division, heading the dark kidou specialist, you would help recruit and prevent incidents like the one Aizen had caused." Yamamoto looked down at the woman slouched on the floor. 'This would be a waste if you said death.'

"Hmm," Maya smiled holding her head back up. 'You still have a day ol' girl, so what if he never said he loved you again... at least you would have powerful position.' She mustered all of her strength to try and stand up. Once she had, she walked over to where Kenpachi was standing. She tried to look into his eyes, except he kept them lowered as she studied him.

"Meeting adjourned." Yamamoto stomped his cane and watched the Captains file out the room leaving just Kenpachi and his wife.

Maya could breathe easily now that they had left, she felt her legs finding their strength and she could now sense just how badly confused Ken was. "Out, Shozburo." She turned to her four legged friend and watched him leave the council hall. "Haruki." Her voice soft and a little shaken up, she was wanting to know the truth, would ever say it to her again.

"It doesn't matter, I prefer you alive." He looked down at his wife standing inches away from him. He wanted so badly to stay with him, to choose life, even if he couldn't bring himself to tell her how much he needed her.

A weak smile spread over her face, "Do you remember, what I asked you after I kicked your ass for the first time?"

Ken smiled, he had remembered that day, it was so fresh in his mind now. After she had cut in to take over the fight, she had turned around and whooped his ass as well. She looked down at him and said, "Why can't you just say it...," he wanted to continue, but he got the gist of the question. She wanted him to admit defeat, but he could never say it.

She nodded her head and smiled, "Yup." She waited for him to say it, but it wasn't going to come out of his lips right now. She stepped back and walked to the other end of the room.

"Zaraki, I'm going to accept the offer. I just wanted you to know, that you don't ever have to, or do I ever want to hear you say it. Again." She turned around giving him a sharp death stare, her purple eyes narrowing in on Kenpachi's, 'And so it is. Life.' "Never ever, will you speak to me of such events after today, or confront me with anything pertaining to the past. We are strickly Captains, you and I." She paused to judge Ken's face. "From here on out, I will refer to you as your chosen name and you will refer to me as Captain Murakami."

Zaraki nodded his head, it sounded like a deal to him, he couldn't take the event's of today nor did have the strength to battle the him he was now and the him he was then. His inner conflicts were chewing into his being. He just wanted to sleep, but if he were to sleep he would still dream of her, he wanted to find peace in the matter and this offer sounded perfect. "A divorce."

"Correct." Maya smiled and walked back to Kenpachi, "To much time has passed Kenpachi."

Outside, both Matsumoto and Rukia had their ear plastered to the door along with half of the Captains and their vice-captains. Rukia turned around and looked at the crowd waiting for the answer, "Aww, I had just drawn them a congratulatory card for the marriage." She pulls out her infamous sketch book with a picture of Maya and Ken kissing dressed in traditional wedding clothing.

"I see your drawing hasn't improved." Ichigo remarked as he tried to dodge Rukia's slap. "Hey, so does that mean she said no?"

"No, she said yes, but it doesn't seem like they'll be married anymore." Matsumoto rose her head away from the door.

"Yoruichi, Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, Orihime, your transportation back to earth has been made." Soi Fong walked up to Yoruichi, "Do you want me to go back with you?"

"No thank you Soi Fong. Eh, come on guys, this is something that we can't handle, nor do we have any business in handeling." Yoruichi walked away with Orihime, Sado, and Ishida. "Hurry up Ichigo."

"Bye Rukia!" Orihime waved good bye and turned away to keep up with Sado.

"I see Orihime is still in a lot of pain." Rukia spoke softly to Ichigo.

"Oh, yeah.." He didn't want to talk about it, but it was true, and it was depressing to see her this way. "When you get time, could you cheer her up?" Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"I'll see what I can do." She nodded her head and waved good bye to Ichigo as he started to walk away.

"Bye, Rukia."

Kenpachi opened the door and saw the small crowd of people waiting for him to emerge. He was to lost to care about the annoying stares and whispers as he walked down from the meeting hall. Maya was a few steps behind him when she stopped in front of Yamamoto who had stopped on the bottom steps. He knew that it would be a quick decision either way. "Captain Yamamoto Genryursai, I accept your offer." She waited for his response while several of the subordinates gathered around her to undue the collar and hand cuffs. One was carrying her zanapakto's, she reached for them and once again placed them back in their proper spot.

"Welcome to Soul Society, Captain Ya..."

"Please call me, Murakami." She politely corrected him and watched Shozaburo walk toward her.

"Captain Murakami. One of the teachers will be at your residence tomorrow early to teach you all of Soul Society's Laws." He looked down at the dog sitting. "Welcome."

"Meet my vice- captain and 3rd seats." She was waiting for the shock to set in.

"You mean there are three people in there?"

"Correct, come forth. Shoza. Buro." Maya had stepped aside holding the clothing that had been given to her by one of the subordinates. She watched as one at a time they rolled out standing on their feet completely nude. The first one was a young man, his hair long and a bright green slicked back in a pony tail reached his lower back. Buro. Next was a young woman, when she emerged, Buro quickly wrapped her up in the cloak that Maya had before anybody could see her. He wasn't going to cover himself until he was sure his sister had been and then he finally slipped on the black pants. Shoza had shoulder long black hair her, she had one green eye and one black one, the same went for Buro. Together they stood beside Maya, ignoring the crowds reaction to their sudden appearance. 'They need to stop acting like they never seen a cock and balls before.' Buro smirked as he glanced over his shoulder at his sister, he knew that she could here that thought echoing in her head, however she decided to act like she hadn't, hoping he would stop bothering her.

"Hmm." Yamamoto looked at the twins, he had never seen two peopl sharing the same body before.

"When they were born they had a complex, you see their mother was to weak to birth two healthy children, so instead, she birthed one. One healthy mutt. I found them disgarded in the streets after hearing that the mother had died, I took them in. Alone, they aren't as strong, but together, they make one perfect being." Maya had her eyes down, she could tell from the look on Shoza's face that her brother was making some rude comments.

"Which one will be the vice-captain?" Buro looked at Maya pondering who would get the closest seat.

"You will I suppose." Maya looked Buro, "only because Shoza wouldn't want that spot anyway."

Even though this was a little insulting to Buro, he didn't care.

"Awesome."

"I suppose you will need to rest, I'll leave you with Rukia to show you your division's complex. Tomorrow." With that, Yamamoto had finished his conversation with Maya. He was relieved that the choice had been life, however, disheartened that the whole meeting had turned to a circus show.

Back in the 11th division, Ken was sitting in the corner of the room again holding his sword in his hand. 'What's happening to me.' He sighed and looked back at the floor placing the sword down, Yachiru was just walking back into the house when she saw Ken, sitting in silence looking at his friend. "Not you to."

"I guess I'm not mad or anything, maybe I was just got to worked up?" A smile crossed her face and she walked over to Ken to give him a hug, even though one didn't return she was use to that. The truth is, Yachiru had heard from Ikkaku and Yami about Ken's divorce from Maya, so to her it was like she had won Kenpachi back. "What's wrong? I said I forgive you."

"I'm happy to hear that, Ya." a faint smile spread across his face. He knew that Yachiru meant the best, but he was hoping that one day he could learn how to say those words. 'I forgive you.'

Night fell, weeks passed and the buzz about Kenpachi and Maya faded. Maya and her unit started to grow. She had been kept busy with picking out the best candidates that had strong psych capabilities. After a while, Shoza and Buro knew every law from cover to cover, and they had even participated in fighting several hollows on the outskirts of town. One day on the way back from one Shoza had spotted Yachiru hanging off of Kenpachi's shoulder, "Oi, Nii-sama. Is that a pink tumor?" Kenpachi and Yachiru were walking a few feet ahead of them when Yachiru turned around to see who it was.

"Hey, that wasn't nice, Shoza." Buro smiled, he loved it when his sister would actually make jokes. She was usually so dark and to herself, always struggling to try and stay clean and lady like drove him crazy sometimes. "Plus, tumors don't have legs, midgets do."

By the time Yachiru had completely turn around the two of them had already flashed stepped in front of Ken and was nearly down the street giggling to each other about the pink midget tumor hanging on Ken's shoulders.

Besides the random Captain meetings and recruiting, Maya had a lot of spare time, which drove her crazy. She wanted to fight, or something, just then Shoza had walked into the room with Nemu. "Me and Nemu are going to fight somewhere, or something, maybe paint our nails. Did you want to join?"

"No. That's fine. I'll think I'll go for a walk." Maya nodded as Shoza walked away with her new friend Nemu.

Maya put on her 14th division cloak and took off walking around S.S. she loved looking at the shops they had, the bath houses. She wondered around getting deeper into the maze, right, left, left right, until she was she was lost. But she wasn't, she was being followed the whole time, "What do you want?" Her voice like ice spoke up into the darkness. Ken had appeared before her his head held a little higher, he had something behind his back that he wasn't prepared to show her just yet. He was unsure of what she would do.

"Do you want to go out and get some food..." Slap The flowers Ken had behind his back feel to the flower and were crunched as Maya stepped over them. Her slap had sent Ken flying through several brick walls before he stopped himself. Even though it was a slap and it did hurt, for the first time she had said something to him since she verbally divorced him.

Rukia, Shoza, Nemu, and Yamichika were watching their coaching and planning fail miserably before their eyes. However, Ikkaku and Buro where dying of laughter seeing as they just missed being plowed down by the air bourne Kenpachi, who was now up and walking back to Maya. "Bitch, you don't have to be so damn cold!" Kenpachi wasn't even going to let Maya think she could get away with something like that.

"Cold! You wanna feel cold..." Her voice broke off as she shut her own self up, brushing past Kenpachi. "Never, ever, Captain Zaraki get in front of me again."

Ken was feeling like a fool, but before he could say anything Rukia and Yamichika had completely vanished. They were sure something like this would work, it had in all the movies they wasted two days watching. However, Shoza and Nemu stayed behind and walked toward the Captain. Shoza picked up the flowers that Maya had stepped on and handed them to Nemu. "Oi, Captain Zaraki. I thought you were sooo great once to Maya, how about you go back to that pink tumor and leave Captain Murakami alone. " Shoza stood looking at the Captain and turned away followed by Nemu, she was hoping that he caught the gist of her mocking him. 'You were great once to her...'

Few more weeks passed of nothingness, there was news that Ichigo and the gang in the living world were going through some conflicts, but that blew over. Maya rarely was acknowledged by most of the other Captains, and she never attended any of the other meetings that they had organized. The sun was setting on field where she stood gazing out, watching the grass sway like the ocean under the influence of the breeze. This was so peaceful, but yet something burned about it, 'this isn't peaceful at all, this is lonely.' Before she could get up to head back her head quarters she was confronted by Yachiru. She could immediately tell something was wrong, never had she spoken a word since the incident at the hospital to this girl and yet here she wa in front of her. "What do you want. Is something wrong?" If something was wrong, she didn't want to know, she really didn't want to talk to Yachiru. 'I hope Haruki didn't put you up to this, it would be sad to see him lose a vice-captain and his wife all in one year.' Maya looked down at the pink haired girl, she was starting to become annoyed at the whole thing.

"Look, I don't know what you are to Kenny-chan and I really don't know who you are. But I do know that he's not eating well, and he's not sleeping good. He looks wrinkly and I haven't seen him smile even in a fight..." Yachiru stood her ground looking up at Maya, "But Captain Maya, you have to talk to him... I think he's getting weaker." Yachiru started to walk away from Maya leaving her alone in the feilds, she was wrong it wasn't a set up. Yachiru was just being a friend to Ken, and Maya knew that by blocking herself from him that he would get weak, she was getting weak to. During the fight she had tried to stop ken from taking more then his power, but he had took some of hers and in order to replace it, she took a bit of his. She could feel everything that he was feeling and she knew that he could feel her as well.

That night Maya was sitting in her room writing down assignments to make and finish before the end of the week when a breeze from the window blew in. It was a hot summer night and the moon was full, she walked over to the window to close it when she saw Kenpachi sitting below the window on the patio. "Do you remember when we were younger, what we would always do under full moons?" He didn't look up at her, but continued talking. "I remember what we promised, not to ever fight until their was a full red moon with each other. Back then, it was so easy to forget the wrongs we've done until that moon returned to the sky." Maya smiled a little holding back her tears trying not to let these memories thaw out her heart. "I remember it all, Maya. I do." He stood up and looked down at Maya who was trying to hide her face and now her tears. He reached up and held her chin in his hand smoothing away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I know I'm difficult, but you're impossible." He smiled at her looking in her eyes. "But that doesn't mean Maya, that I ever stopped loving you." He knelt down, slowly bringing his lips to hers, one hand on the window seal and another gently on her neck. Maya on the other side of the window leaning forward to kiss his lips slowly moving in. She wanted him to melt it away, he always had done before, why couldn't she at least try to make his pain go away. He pressed his lips into hers inhaling all of her scent running his fingers through her hair, pressing now more passionately onto her lips. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him, he pulled her out of the window and held her in his arms. "Let's go fight, together, Haruki." She smiled up at him as he cradled her in his arms and flew off to the forest where almost a year had passed where they reunited.

The end...


	2. sorry guys for not having chapters

So, I'm new and I'm getting the hang of this thing, and it's seems addictive. I didn't want to go into to much detail with Shoza and Buro because I wanted to have their own chapters and adventures with Renji, Rukia, Nemu, Ikkaku, and Yamichika and Kira! Hehe... a lot of characters. But I hope you liked it and everything and I'm sorry if some parts didn't make sense I have 2 hours to write and that's at 2am to 4am...


End file.
